


4 Times Cupid's Arrow Missed Its Intended Target And 1 Time It Hit

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5 Times, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5X Fic - The title is self-explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Cupid's Arrow Missed Its Intended Target And 1 Time It Hit

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Steve's birthday and gave Danny the same month as Scott Caan's.

**Disclaimer: Why disclaim, I ask. I make no money from my writings, and I am sure Steve and Danny have no objections to the positions I put them in.**

**************

During the month of August, 1976, two sons were born to two very different families living 5000 miles apart - one in New Jersey, the other in Hawaii.

The Fates had done a rare thing. They had placed their mark upon the boys - the two were destined for one another even though they would grow into complete opposites.

Steven James McGarrett would be tall, over six feet, with dark hair and hazel eyes, with a love for the water, and he would have no constraints, growing into a destructive force; Daniel Adam Williams would be shorter, perhaps five and a half feet tall, with blond hair and blue eyes, have a hatred of the sand and sea, and, despite a nasty temper, he would have sensibility.

They would balance each other out.

The problem was getting the two together. The Fates needed a bit of assistance, so they called upon Cupid, the God of Love. Cupid agreed to keep an eye on the boys and when the time was right, he would arrange for them to meet.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Four times Cupid's arrow missed the target....

** 1\. The Jersey Shore, 1985 **

When you're nine years old you have no say in the matter as to where you'll spend your summer.

Steve was forced to endure the month of July in a place where the waves were too small to surf and the water was cold, and the ocean was also the wrong color. It was sort of greenish, (Mary Ann called it vomit-green) and not the deep, dark blue of the Pacific he was used to. 

Danny had been hoping to visit his grandparents in North Carolina, but money problems prevented that and he couldn't go anywhere.

So both boys were stuck in New Jersey.

One afternoon Steve took a stroll along the boardwalk, hoping to maybe meet somebody - anybody - that he could hang out with. He passed the arcade and peered in, seeing the blond boy, who looked about his age, but was taller than Steve by a good two inches. He looked nice so Steve ambled over to him.

Cupid was prepared for this meeting, and he was very careful of which arrows to use; they were children and most certainly did not need love or lust. For these two, Cupid would use the arrows of friendship. From that simple bond love would grow, although it would take time - years even - but it would flourish.

The first arrow hit Danny in the ass and as he was turning and would see Steve, Cupid let go with the second.

Steve knelt down to tie his sneaker and the arrow hit the Pac-Man machine. Steve walked over to the boy and smiled, and asked if he could play the game with him.

Danny told him to go away, that the game was his and to leave it alone.

Steve frowned in sadness and didn't say another word, returning to his Aunt and Uncle.

Danny spent a month putting his initials into every high score slot on the arcade game.

Steve spent a month sitting on the beach alone, babysitting his sister and watching videos.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** 2\. Camp Pinecrest, June, 1992 **

Steve hated the idea of going to summer camp at his age, but his parents were visiting relatives and he was bored, so when his uncle suggested the camp his parents agreed. It wasn't that bad after the first day and Steve was happy there was a lake where he could swim.

Danny was sent because Matthew went, and by the end of the first day he had been teased to no end about his height and retreated into himself as always.

On the third day the two were finally at the lake together and Cupid was again prepared.

The boys stared at each other, sensing a familiarity, and they approached one another.

The first arrow hit Steve's upper arm and Cupid grinned at his accurate aim. The second arrow went straight at Danny...when an Amazon of a counselor stepped in front of him.

Steve spent two weeks in Heaven with Stephanie, all 5 feet 9 inches of her, and her soft 38DDs.

Danny spent two weeks reading True Crime novels and made up his mind that he was going to be a cop.

Cupid was 0 for 2, and he opted to leave them be for another few years. They were destined for one another and perhaps the time wasn't right. They were still young, just about 16 - perhaps when they were 21....

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** 3\. New York City, 1997 **

Steve was on leave with some buddies for a few days and on the eve of his 21st birthday, they took him out to a club to celebrate.

Danny had a couple of days off from school and drove into Manhattan for the evening; he was one day shy of being 21, so the bouncers let him into the club.

Steve saw the blond hair and his heart skipped a beat. The face he knew from somewhere - there was recognition.

Danny noticed the grey/green eyes and his mouth split into a wide grin. He knew those eyes, but where from, he didn't know, nor did he care.

'At last,' Cupid thought with a sigh, pulling back his bow to finally get his shot at them.

He hit Steve in the leg; his second arrow nearly hit Danny, but Steve lifted the bottle of tequila, which got in the way.

Frustrated (and pissed off), Cupid shot two more arrows at random and managed to hit Danny with one.

Steve finished the bottle (worm included) and his buddies half-carried him back to the hotel, where he made love to the porcelain God and spent the night on the bathroom floor.

Danny lost his virginity to a 45 year old cougar...and her daughter.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** 4\. Newark, New Jersey, 2000 **

Steve was in a mad rush to get to the airport. If he missed his flight to the West coast, he'd miss shipping out and would be in deep shit. He was speeding down the Jersey Turnpike, wondering if he had gotten lost, when he got stuck behind a slow-moving vehicle.

This was perfect for Cupid, who let an arrow fly right into Danny's heart, and then pulled back his bow and his second arrow went straight to the young Naval officer and...DAMNIT!

Cupid was ready to break his bow in two!

Instead of hitting Steve, the arrow hit the woman who passed him, driving on the wrong side of the road - she ran right into Danny's squad car.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

And the one time it didn't....

** 5\. O'ahu, September, 2010 **

Cupid had waited 10 years this time. 

Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams were fated for one another and maybe this time he could get it right.

It just so happened that Danny had migrated to Hawaii and was assigned to investigate the murder of Steve's father.

The God lurked about the house, waiting for them to see one another, which finally happened in the garage.

This time his arrows got them both - while they were facing each other.

Nothing happened.

So he waited a little while, until they were out and about, and then shot them each again.

All that occurred was Danny getting a sprained wrist and Steve a loose molar. 

Cupid waited a few months, until they were in the midst of an argument, and used his lust arrows. He hadn't wanted to use them, because he truly believed that love conquered all, but apparently not with Steve and Danny.

One arrow hit its mark...and Danny suddenly shut up, blinking at Steve, his words lost to him.

When the second arrow hit Steve, he too grew quiet...for about 15 seconds.

They then went right back to arguing.

Cupid decided to wait a little longer.

Eight months later there was an explosion and Danny was seriously injured.

Cupid paid them a quick visit in the hospital, his bow at the ready; he would give it one more try and then he was giving up, The Fates be damned. He stood there as Steve sat at Danny's bedside, fighting back tears as he stroked Danny's face.

"I love you, Danno," Steve told him, "and you have to wake up so you can hear me say it."

"'m awake," Danny grumbled, "and I heard you and you need to prove it."

So Steve did, pressing his lips upon Danny's, murmuring, "I've loved you forever," before they finally met in a most passionate kiss.

Cupid learned a valuable lesson that day: If two people were meant to be together, they would find each other, and would need no help from him. But then again he did have a couple of lust arrows still available....

And so it was that Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua stood guard outside the hospital room door, denying everybody entrance and wondering how to go about bleaching their respective eyeballs.

Walking in while Steve was going down on Danny was not something they were prepared for.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Epilogue **

Twelve years later, after many, many match-ups, Cupid had another assignment.

Grace Williams and Dylan Shanahan.

The two were polar opposites: Grace was boisterous and outgoing, while Dylan was quiet and reserved.

He entered the Williams home and immediately recognized Danny - the man was Grace's father.

Cupid walked off the job.

**FIN**


End file.
